cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Command and Conquer Wiki talk:Blossom Tree
If anything the way Red Alert and the Tiberium universe are connected like so: Red Alert(Soviet ending)->Tiberian Dawn->Tiberian Sun->Firestorm->Tiberium Wars->Kain's Wrath I am pretty sure a Red Alert 3 could be released and connect both universes through a canocial Allies ending but thats just me. And if anything for Generals I would assume its like as you said (training simulator) or better yet in my opinion a timeline all its own--# 24.28.30.237 This is the version of the Village Pump on Wikipedia (how you can help). --Snow93 18:56, 15 June 2006 (UTC) My guess is as good as yours. although the dates in games will make no sense in this: I'm thinking that Red Alert takes place WW2, Red Alert 2 takes place in the cold war, Generals take place in The war on terror, Tiberian dawn (aka the original command and conquer) starts a little at the end of generals, after GDI was formed and the first tiberian meteorite fell on the Tiber river, Tiberian sun is the second tiberium war, in the future, which started when Kane returned. -TANKKILLER Again THIS IS ONLY A GUESS! Well because history got changed when Hitler got removed it is different then ours. Though they seem to have already decided to move RA2 and Generals into a different name space which is incredibly annoying. So I guess none of it matters.208.60.233.46 21:34, 10 July 2006 (UTC) We moved RA2 into a different name space because there is no OFFICIAL (i.e. from Westwood or EA) information about the universes connecting in the way the Tankkiller just mentioned. --Snow93 20:14, 7 August 2006 (UTC) Well it must connect to the first Red Alert seeing as you have characters (Tanya and all) from Red Alert in it. Has Westwood ever had to state that each and every game connects to the next? --63.65.45.98 16:48, 11 August 2006 (UTC) Although I do believe that they do tie into each-other, your particular argument is flawed,Eg: Agent Tanya was killed in TGWWII. The most obvious point is that there are constant references to 'the great war' in RA2.--Megedeath 04:37, 1 October 2007 (UTC) :RA2 does not tie into the Tiberium Universe like RA1 does, devs confirmed it (check PEtroglyph where most o' them work. Also, when does Tanya get killed andwhy do you pull stuff out of, err, uncertain sources? Shaur M. S. Grizlin 06:34, 1 October 2007 (UTC) OK, I obviously didn't see the confirmation about the timeline and will check up on that. Also, what is PEtroglyph? Also Tanya gets killed during the expansion to Red Alert (I forgot which one). Finally please define what you mean when you say 'uncertain sources'?--Megedeath 02:39, 4 October 2007 (UTC) Petroglyph is a game developer that a few Westwood guys moved to after EA canned them. As for Tanya, you can actually kill her in a Soviet mission in Red Alert without the expansions; she sabotages a nuclear power plant, so you incinerate her. And she does die once or twice against Volkov as well. However, those missions aren't canon, because according to the plot, the Allies campaign is canon, and she lives through to the last Allied mission.Raptor22 02:46, 4 October 2007 (UTC) ------ I think the timeline follows pretty much like this: Red Alert - 1946-53ish Red Alert 2 - 1970's Tiberian Dawn - 1996 Tiberian Sun - 2030 Firestorm - 2031 Generals is not really considered canon in the red alert and tiberium universe, since it has almost no relation or anything dealing with it. ~~TychoBell ------ Exactly for what is this page? --Dthaiger 03:55, 9 August 2006 (UTC) I dunno, but i think it blossoms...or something. ~~Tycho This page is meant to be the cncwiki equivalent of Wikipedia:WP:VP ------ I was wondering if we could start making articles for battles and such? Like the first GDI level in the first Command and Conquer would be the Battle of Estonia since it's in Estonia, and all like that. I think that is a very good idea but it could be too cumbersome to have an article about every single battle to ever take place in CnC. Perhaps they could be grouped or something...--Megedeath 06:53, 4 October 2007 (UTC) ---- How about including, where applicable, some behind the scenes information such as the actors who portray all of the characters, or talking about what in the real world some of the more fantastic units in the game are based on, if any. I've found a lot of wikis that deal with large franchises often include what behind the scenes information they can.DWolf2k2 15:27, 25 April 2007 (UTC) :That would be interesting, but I think it might be a little beyond the remit of this wiki, which is entirely in-universe (even if there are 3 universes). Makron1n 18:36, 25 April 2007 (UTC) :Well, there's not much material available, so the "Behind the scenes" sections would be shaky at best. However, Wolf, a separate page for such material can be created, as a resource. Mikael Grizzly 19:34, 25 April 2007 (UTC) Things to do Here's a short list of things that various editors could help work on: 1. Further improve on various articles, such as the discriptions of Countires, Contentients, Events, building and personel. Currently, we're making steady progress in the Tiberium universe. 2. Update the RA2 Articles: From what I can tell, this section still needs improvement. Will try to set up seperate RA2 articles that are needed (with modifications to fit within the Red Alert Universe). 3. Update policy and Canon pages.